


Supernumerary Childhood

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Gen, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Poor John, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: The first and in fact only thing John could think to do immediately was call Mycroft to tell him about his brother's latest.... development.





	Supernumerary Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/) [2019 July Writing Prompt #13 - Ah Youth! Entries today should include a main character as a child.](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1938703.html) Crack ahoy.

The first and in fact only thing John could think to do immediately was call Mycroft to tell him about his brother's latest.... development.

"What, again?"

"What do you mean, 'What, again'? Your brother is a literal toddler!"

"Yes, well..." Mycroft obfuscated, "He has been a toddler before."

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, thirty years ago, ha ha. I'm already losing my mind, Mycroft, please don't play with it. Your brother is currently a three foot tall hellion and if I hadn't seen his coat collapse like Obi Wan bloody Kenobi on the Death Star-"

"I'm sorry, like what on where?"

"Ugh. His coat fell down empty and this child scrambled out. I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't seen it happen." John eyed the apparent 2 year old currently wearing an old t-shirt of John's that trailed along the floor as he thumped his way over to the sofa and face-planted onto it, giggling. "I mean. I didn't exactly do A levels in physics, but there's some questions about mass and whatnot that apply here on top of the sheer biological impossibility of it all!"

Mycroft hummed.

With half an eye on the toddler-detective who was now flopping from one end of the sofa to the other in vague somersaults, John snapped at Mycroft. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"I know, doctor."

"You can come see for yourself if you-" John closed his eyes and frowned, shaking his head. "...hang on. You what?"

"I know. It's happened before. Side effect of a case involving a branch of an organization.... Well. For various science and political reasons it has since been classified and you really probably shouldn't think too much about it."

John spluttered. "I shouldn't-!"

"It will sort itself out in due time. Just keep him indoors and safe and he should be back to normal within the hour. Now if you'll excuse me, "

"But how in the hell-" John's phone clicked as Mycroft hung up.

The sofa was completely free of genius toddlers.

"Christ, I only- where's he got to? Sherlock!"

In the kitchen there was a high-pitched giggle-shriek and a disturbingly gloopy gushing sound.

"Jaaaaaahhhn! JAHN!! 'Spermints!"

"Oh god."

-.-.-  
(that's it)


End file.
